Fairy Mary's biggest fan
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Fairy Mary gets a surprise visit from Lyria. Such a short story, not M rated.


**Hello ladies and gentleman. I've whipped up a little something for ya while you're waiting for Rosetta and the Griffiths to be written. I'm writing this story for a couple of reasons. 1. I've decided to take a short break from Rosetta and the Griffiths because I've already completed four chapters in such a short time and I'm having a little trouble with writers block, 2. There's never been a romance story or for that matter a slash done with Lyria, and 3. I thought it be fun. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. As Lyria might put it.**

**Warning: Rated M for...well you know what I mean. I don't own Disney Fairies. **

Lyria the storytelling fairy was the most popular, non royal fairy in Pixie Hollow. She was practically a local celebrity due to intense skill in her talent. Many came to see her perform and she always delighted in a pleased audience. She had everything a fairy could ask for.

However, although she seemed really brave onstage, she was actually very shy and timid when not performing. Because storytelling was her talent, it was normal for her to seem really outgoing and fearless. But when not in this state, she was mostly lonely. Under that booming voice, and strong persona lied a shy, lonely, but very nice girl. She was admired by many of the fairies, but the one who admired her most was Fairy Mary, who was a big fan of theater.

Soon though, she was about to come across something she hadn't expected.

The audience cheered as she finished her latest story.

"Bravo, bravo!" cheered Fairy Mary as she usually cheered. Lyria was admired by many of the fairies, but the one who admired her most was Fairy Mary, who was a big fan of theater.

Lyria looked down amongst the crowd. She bowed and curtsied as usual to everyone, same old same old.

But as she look down front, there was Fairy Mary, clapping the hardest and loudest.

The awestruck storyteller was stunned to have such a huge fan who always attended her performances.

She had never seem to notice Fairy Mary at all because she was so busy being brave onstage for the crowd. She couldn't help but smile because of the tinker's admirable applause and gentle stature.

She also had rather a cute face.

Lyria took one last look at the motherly tinker before departing from the stage.

* * *

><p>"What a wonderful show!" said Fairy Mary as she, Bobble, and Clank were all heading home for the evening. They were fluttering together through a grass field toward Tinker's nook. Although Clank now lived near Havendish stream with his wife, Silvermist. She was very pleased by the awesome performance she just saw from Lyria.<p>

"Indeed." said Bobble fluttering alongside her. "That Lyria sure is talented."

"You can say that again Bobble." said Clank. "The special affects were very impressive. I felt like I was was practically in the story."

"Oh, sometimes I wish I could tell stories as well as her. She's so wonderful."

"Well maybe you could ask her to teach you. Storytelling may be a talent, but how hard can it be?"

"Oh Bobble." Fairy Mary chuckled.

Back at the nook, she was busy with a few after sundown chores before turning in for the night. Everyone else was asleep.

"Whew. Being the overseer is far from easy." she said as she sat down a heavy acorn.

She was all alone in the nook with a few light posts on.

She sat the acorn upright and tried to fit it in a small spot.

"Come on, just get in there." she said bent over trying to place the acorn in the right spot.

"There. That should do it."

She straightened herself back up.

"Sometimes I don't think the others understand how hard my work is."

"I do." said a voice from behind her. She was a bit startled by this sudden talking.

She turned around and as she did, her heart almost stopped in complete shock. There before her, in the nook, was Lyria looking quite smiley.

"Hello Fairy Mary." said Lyria in a sort of shy manner.

"L-L-L-" she said trying to get her favorite storyteller's name out.

"Lyria?" asked Lyria in her softest voice. Being a fairy actress.

"Yes-" Fairy Mary was almost out of breath. "What-what are you-"

"I just thought I'd...you know...drop by." her heart pounded.

"Oh well- I um-" Fairy Mary had a hard time speaking because her favorite storyteller was right there before her.

"I hear talk you have a lot on your hands." said Lyria inching a bit closer to the stunned tinker overseer.

"Well uh...yes...kind of...why?"

"Well I just thought I could lend a hand, by helping you relax."

"Relax..relax...heh heh ,I can- I can relax what you mean relax, hey I'm chill right now." Fairy Mary chuckled nervously. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

She wasn't quite sure why Lyria was really here or how she knew that she was her biggest fan. But something was surely about to happen.

"I just wanted to thank you for always attending my shows and everything. I really appreciate it."

She began advancing further, causing the nervous Fairy Mary to back away more. Lyria was her favorite, but it all seemed very overwhelming.

"Well your welcome. I guess." she said backing way.

"I've never met a fairy who loves me as much as you." said Lyria speeding her advance.

"Oh well...um." Fairy Mary blushed a little. Did she just say love?

"Tell me, what is your favorite story?" asked Lyria a bit seductively.

"Um...oh!"

The overwhelmed Mary found herself backed against a wall.

"Uh...the one about the Mirror of Incanta I suppose."

"Really! That's my favorite."

"Oh really? Well I guess that's one thing, we have in common."

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm supposed to be helping you relax aren't I?"

"W-well I still have so much to do and-"

"Just save it for tomorrow my dear." Lyria was now right up against Fairy Mary, who was now feeling very uncomfortable, especially from a famous fairy.

"Whoa, whoa now, back up." she said keeping Lyria at bay with her hands on her shoulders. "What's all this then?"

Lyria seemed to instantly slip out of Fairy Mary's grasp as she planted her lips to hers.

Fairy Mary was so shocked by the sudden smooch. Her eyes widened, her cheeks turned a fiery red, and the tools in her hands dropped to the ground. Lyria stopped.

"Oh." said Fairy Mary with her eyes fixed on the blushing fairy.

**I'll stop here for now.**


End file.
